


General Music and Other Sciences

by glamSKANKK



Series: General Music and Other Sciences [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - American Idol, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamSKANKK/pseuds/glamSKANKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam Lambert is the new raven haired boy in town, Tommy Joe Ratliff's world is flipped upside-down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	General Music and Other Sciences

**Author's Note:**

> ** Language. I rated this Teen and Up because it's high school, but there are F*Bombs and Tommy curses a lot. But that's Tommy and to be expected of him.  
> I love AU fics, and I really wanted to take a shot at this thing. This is the first chapter and it's the set-up for everything else. It's not "action-packed" but I promise it pick up the pace!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all nothing but dirty lies. It's all fake, and I'm not making any bank off of this.

“You can’t even do that right! God dammit, you!” My mom screamed at me with that mom glare. The one that pierces right thought you, no matter how old you are and chills you to the core.

“Well I’m sorry I fucking suck! Good morning to you, too. Have a glorious day.” I stormed out of the house, keys and back pack in hand with no intention of coming home after school. The door slammed shut behind me, rattling the whole house.

I violently brushed the snow off of my car, cursing with every stroke. I watched as the flurries of snow caught the glint of the porch light. It glimmered and danced and shined. It represented everything I’m not; happy, carefree, flashy. It looked like glitter. I caught myself staring at it and suddenly snapped back to reality. I opened the door to my blood red Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS, turned the key and listened to the engine roar to life. I turned the defroster on high, splashed the windshield with washer fluid and eased out of my parking space. The driveway was slick and icy. My front wheel drive car struggled to dig itself out of the snowy driveway. It slid and spun, but eventually I made it to the just-as-snowy main road. My can and I still spun on the ice, and that’s when the thought struck me.

The lights of the oncoming cars temporarily blinded me with each pass. A flick of the wrist is all it would take. I could easily fling myself into the other lane and get t-boned. What complete and utter bliss. No more yelling. No more being shot down. No more disrespect from anyone. I tested the road, flicking my wrist to the left. The tired held traction. I didn’t slide.

“Fuck.”

I tried it once more, and received the same harmless result.

“God dammit.”

Before I realized it, I was in the senior high school parking lot. I slammed my car into park, threw the seatbelt around my body, stomped my foot on the E-brake and flung myself from the from the driver’s seat. I stepped out onto the ice, and before I knew it my bony ass connected with the frozen ground. I didn’t even have the energy to curse. I banged my head back on the door of my car. I let out an exasperated sigh and opened my eyes. I looked, cross-eyed, at my blonde fringe and blew a sharp stream of air upward in a half-assed attempt to get it out of my face.

“Faggot get a boo-boo? Or does your ass always feel like that, homo?”

Fucking jock. I rolled my eyes and avoided looking at his angry red letterman jacket. He was the biggest dick of them all, trust me. His name was (and still is, I guess) Kevin. He wasn’t attractive or friendly, yet still managed to have a new (slutty) girl every week, especially after winning Quad A State Football Champs.

I stood up from the cold pavement. My ass was in face sore, wet and cold but I ignored it. What could I do at that point? A car I had never seen before pulled in the parking lot. I honestly couldn’t tell you what kind of car it was if my life depended on it. I tried getting a peek at the driver, but the windows were too heavily tinted. So, sticking to today’s apparent theme, I ignored it as I walked into NASH.

NASH. North Allegheny Senior High School. Sort of my home away from home. Yeah, I got the emotional shit beat out of my every day, but sometimes I was happier there than I was at home. I was one of the few in General Music, but I really can’t sing, can’t play a wind instrument, no percussion… nothing in the orchestra… So I play my guitar in General Music. I like it. My class consists of me, obviously, a girl named Penelope, a guy named Mike and a new girl who goes by Daisy. Whether or not that’s her real name remains a mystery. She’s cute. She plays acoustic guitar. Maybe I’ll talk to her today. Hell, maybe she’s be the only non-homophobe in school. It’d be pretty damn nice to have a friend.

The bell rang to go to first period. Physics. Not a huge fan of physics, but I do love science. I followed my schedule as I do every day: Physics, Honors Biology, Earth Science & Astronomy, Honors Meteorology, Literature 4, Lunch, AP Probability & Statistics and finally General Music.

I walked down the art hall to Music. I was surrounded by pottery dragons and portraits of athletes in action. I always loved the Art wing of school. Unfortunately, I’m not artistically inclined, but nevertheless it’s really cool.

I swung open the door to the music room, and surprisingly, I wasn’t the first one in class today. “Huh.” I huffed a little interested sigh. He was cute. Really cute. He had raven-black hair that was clearly styled heavily to the right. I think he even had red roots? How… sexy… I couldn’t see the color of his eyes at the time, but they were outlined with thick kohl. He had a strong-looking nose, full pink lips and just an all-around amazing face. That was when he looked up. He caught me.

His eyes were like oceans. They were the most amazing blue I had ever seen. They seemed to be full of mystery and questions and so… alluring.

But of course, being my shy old self, I sat four chairs away from him. I figured it wasn’t too close and definitely not too far from him… you know… in case he decided to talk to me. Ha. Yeah, right.

Soon, nearly everyone was in class. Daisy say next to me on the left.

“Hey, I’m Daisy.”

“Hey, yeah! Tommy.” I looked over to acknowledge her. She was a cute little thing. Not more than five feet tall, she had brown hair with black underneath and blue-green eyes.

“You’re obvious you know.” She raised her right eye brow and looked at me from the corner of her eye. “You’ve been staring at him at least, since I walked in.”

“You’re a little bold, don’t you think?” I laughed a little bit and looked at her, genuinely astonished that this was turning out to be our first conversation. I couldn’t help but shake my head.

“Maybe.” She smiled. “But I could help you, you know. Clearly you’re shy. Even more obviously, you’re interested in Mr. New Guy. I’m a bit of a match-maker.”

“Oh yeah? How do I know that I cat trust you?” I gave her a once-over.

“How do you know you can’t?” She smiled big. I was about to answer her rhetorical question when Mr. Matthews walked in. This conversation was far from over.


End file.
